


Peter Parker Sets It Straight (and has a run-in with a fire hydrant)

by Marvelchinchilla



Series: Iron Dad and Spider-Son Oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clint Barton is deaf, Gen, Identity Reveal, Irondad, Like very minor, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Peter Parker is a huge nerd, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Rated Teen for Minor Language, infinity war didn't happen, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelchinchilla/pseuds/Marvelchinchilla
Summary: Peter Parker has a run-in with a fire hydrant and the Avengers.~=~This sounds worse than it is...





	Peter Parker Sets It Straight (and has a run-in with a fire hydrant)

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't really have a plot, and it isn't my best work, but I decided to share it anyway.

Peter Parker is like any seventeen, nearly-young-adult, teenage boy. He has two best friends (he thinks, MJ was a wild card almost all the time), and goes to highschool (unfortunately). Midtown high school, a school full of science nerds, practically no jocks, yet more bullies than one would assume. 

However, highschool was the boring part of his life, the much more tame part. During his nights and weekends, Peter transformed into Spider-Man, Queens’ own daring vigilante (though, sometimes, he strayed outside of his home turf (which wasn’t very common after Daredevil mocked his spandex-like suit)). 

That daily vigilantism, in fact, was about to begin. On this Friday, at exactly 2:30 PM, he would be released from a building he had begun to think of as a prison (even with his straight A’s he had managed to keep (despite his extracurricular… activities)). 

He adjusted one of the straps of his hastily packed backpack. What felt like hours later, Peter was free to race out of his science room as the bell rang. He ignored his teacher's reminders that “the bell doesn’t dismiss you, I do” in his haste – not that it mattered, as half the students in his class did the same.

Peter didn’t even glance back as he exited his school. He tuned into his spider-sense as he approached one of the 10 foot fences that surrounded half the school, and when they didn’t warn him, he easily scaled the fence with a single jump. His backpack jostled, both from the jump and his quickened pace when he landed.

It was only a few minutes later when he arrived in an empty alley. He checked his spider-sense to make sure no one was watching, before quickly pulling on his superhero suit. Taking his third backpack of the month, courtesy of Mr. Stark, he webbed it in an extra hidden place. He wasn’t about to lose his new calculus homework, even if he kind of loathed the teacher. Not that he would admit that out loud. He wasn’t a poster child by any means, but he was still a good student. When he wasn’t missing class, anyway. That seemed to happen a lot now, especially after the billionaire Tony Stark become his mentor.

Tony Stark, one of the people he looked up to the most. After the events in Germany, he had become like a father figure to Peter (not that he’d admit that). In all honesty, Tony was one of the best people he’d ever met. He had his flaws, as everyone did, but he prevailed against them. 

Sure, Mr. Stark did have his bad days. Like when he was working on the accords to give everyone the freedom they deserved. But, that all worked out in the end. The rogue Avengers were no longer rogues. However, they refused to return to the newly bought S.I. tower, where Tony, Pepper, Peter, and May had moved in.

That very refusal was the most recent hurdle Mr. Stark was facing. The refusal from the rogues hit Peter’s mentor hard. Despite what the whole world thought after hearing about the battle in Germany, Tony Stark cared deeply for his old teammates. 

It hurt Peter to see his mentor turned father-figure in such anguish. He knew exactly what Captain America had done in Siberia, but Peter had partially let it go (by himself, might he add, since he wasn’t willing to admit that he had Ned hack into Tony’s suit cameras). Mainly, he had let some of his fury go for the sake of his next actions.

Just three days ago, Peter had Ned scour the internet for the rogues’ location. It was difficult, and they had to stay up all night to find them, but eventually the rogues’ hideout was obtained. The next morning, Peter sent a letter, practically begging the rogues to return. It was sent nameless and he was 80% sure the rogues wouldn’t be able to find out who sent it. Even if they did, they’d probably pass it off as a fluke. What kind of teenager sends a handwritten letter anymore? Seriously, email exists, along with overly-advanced technology he created himself (with the help of Ned, and, surprisingly, MJ). 

“Mr. Parker, there seems to be a disturbance nearby,” Karen’s clean cut voice filled Peter’s ears. The 17 year old yelped at the AI’s voice, nearly missing the nearby building with his web shooters. 

“Karen, don’t do that!” Peter berated the AI, even though it wouldn’t affect Karen.

“I’m sorry, Peter.” That response didn’t seem apologetic in the slightest, especially since it sounded like the AI was grinning (can an AI sound like it’s smiling? Peter would have to ask Mr. Stark later).

“Yeah, ok. Where's this ‘disturbance’?”

“I believe you are right above it.” Peter’s gaze darted down at those words, his enhanced eyesight already scanning the busy street and sidewalks below. The “disturbance” came in the form of three evildoers carrying guns.  _ Why is it always guns? _

Sighing, Peter swung down to the concrete. His spider sense was uncomfortably quiet for him being so near the armed men (and woman). He brushed that unsure feeling away, knowing his senses would warn him if he was in any true danger. He fumbled for a moment, trying to lean against one of the parked cars’ hoods. In the end, he gave up, since the armed perps in front of his were getting uncomfortably close to some of the crowd. Peter wasn’t sure what they meant to accomplish by harassing innocent civilians in broad daylight, but he decided to ask questions later. Mr. Stark had taught him that useful trick after he was stabbed that one time. He shouldn’t have asked that odd ninja dude so many questions, to be honest. 

A twinge of his spider sense had Peter leaping forward, pushing two civilians out of the way before two oncoming bullets hit them. Peter hissed when the nearer bullet grazed his back, but didn’t falter. 

He sprung for the man who had fired the bullets, knocking him out with one well-aimed punch. “You guys really don’t mess around, do you?” Peter asked the unconscious man.  _ That’s a question, Parker _ , he reprimanded himself. His senses flared, and he flipped out of the way. The bullets from the two attackers didn’t falter, and neither did Peter. Eventually, he landed on a light pole. Their bullets ran out shortly afterward, which Peter was thankful for. He didn’t want to dodge bullets forever. 

“Guys, seriously, guns can’t solve all your problems!” Peter called down to the two individuals below him. The crowd had long since run away, and he could hear the oncoming sirens. “Well, I better wrap this up. I know it’s Saturday and all tomorrow, but I was hoping to get started on some h–… work.” He was about to say homework, but Mr. Stark had also taught him to not disclose much information about himself. He was about as good at that rule as he was with the “shoot first, ask questions later” rule.

The woman and man didn’t respond, causing Peter to sigh. Criminals were never nice enough to respond to him, no matter how hard he tried. 

Peter stood from his sitting position on the light pole, releasing his grip from the surface as he prepared to swing down. However, his feet tripped over each other. So, what should have been a simple swing to the ground turned into Peter hurtling toward a fire hydrant. He shot out a web in hopes of avoiding the collision, but he still hit the hydrant, which happened to be a foot away from the two assailants. He cursed the fact that he didn’t hit the assailants. He didn’t have time to be more upset, however, after he rammed into the shiny red hydrant. Sadly, he was going too quickly, so when he hit the hydrant, it was pulled out of the ground with him.

It was then that Peter hit a parked car, and he could feel the web he had shot in desperation fall on his face. Pain echoed through his already-healing body, but he forced himself to his feet, turning to face the criminals as he wiped the web away. 

“Holy shit!” He yelled excitedly when he saw the aftermath. Both criminals were laying on the ground, knocked out by what Peter assumed was the giant spout of water erupting from the ground.

Peter was full out grinning at the sight. “Karen, did you see that?!”

“I see everything you do, Peter,” The AI’s bemused voice responded.

“Yeah, I know,” Peter responded, the smile on his lips growing. He quickly webbed the three criminals to the ground in case they woke up. After that, Peter swung away, back to his backpack. He was excited to tell Mr. Stark about his accidental takedown of the two criminals.  _ Maybe someone even caught it on their phone! _ Peter grinned bigger, already imagining what that video would be like.

\+ + +

_ Dear rogue Avengers (is that what you call yourselves? I don’t know. I haven’t formally met you), _

_ Well, anyway, I’m a…  _ friend  _ of Tony Stark. I’m writing this on his behalf, though he doesn’t really know it. It’s just… he hasn’t been doing well.  _

_ Honestly, he’s heartbroken. I know it’s hard to believe, especially for you guys, but it’s true. That’s why he got the accords changed and granted your freedom (God, that sounds like he’s almighty or something. I’m not trying to put him on a high horse or anything, I’m just not that good at wording things). He also cried after you guys told him you weren’t coming back (again, this isn’t a manipulation tactic. I’m simply informing you, not that you heard this from me).  _

_ I dunno, I just want him to be happy again. And, he’ll be happy if you guys come back, even after all that happened in Germany and Siberia. Yes, I am perfectly aware of what happened in both places, but I’ll forgive you…Tony would want me to. _

_ I know this letter was short, but thank you, _

_ Webs _

\+ + +

“Mister Stark, Mister Stark!” An elated Peter Parker exclaimed as he burst into his da- _ mentor’s _ lab. He wore the full Spider-Man get-up, mask in hand. After taking out those criminals with a fire hydrant and effective dodging skills, Peter had ruhed to S.I. tower (after grabbing his backpack, of course). He hadn’t even considered that there may be others in Mr. Stark’s lab. There were rarely any people other than his mentor – and Pepper.

“Shit!” Tony Stark’s voice responded. It was followed by the clatter of metal on concrete. Peter cringed at the loud noise, his senses having increased it tenfold. A frown appeared on his face, and he turned toward the direction of the noise. At one of the many metal tables sat his mentor, who seemed to be messing with and old Iron Man suit arm. That caused his frown to turn to a confused expression. Peter didn’t understand why Mr. Stark was fiddling with the armor anxiously.

“Uhm, what’s going on, Mister Stark? Isn’t that like mark 20-something?” Peter didn’t actually know which suit it was, which is why he just said a random number. The mask in his hands wrung anxiously, nervousness filling his body at the sight of his frazzled mentor. He didn’t like when Mr. Stark was like this. It was usually a cause for concern. 

“You came in at a bad time, kid. What are you doing here?” At that moment, Mr. Stark had turned toward him. He noted the bags under his eyes – indicators of little sleep – and his stressed expression. Peter’s stomach churned, and somewhere in the back of his head he noticed that his spider-sense was achingly silent. However, something was weird. He frowned, eyes closing as if he was trying to figure out an insane math problem. A cough sounded behind him, which was most definitely the weird thing he was looking for.

Peter’s eyes shot open, and he whirled. Behind him stood several people, feet away from him (and his mentor). How had he not noticed them before? A bright red blush suddenly covered his barely-noticeable freckled skin. The original Avengers were in the same room as him. Thor, Bruce Banner, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and even freaking  _ Captain America _ . 

“Uhmmm,” Peter said, his voice slightly cracking at the end. He hadn’t planned on outing his secret identity to any of the Avengers – other than Mr. Stark – just yet, so this was disconcerting. “M-M-Mister Stark, why are they hwee?” Peter had a feeling it was partially his fault, but he wouldn’t admit that. 

“Pete, what are you doing here?” Mr. Stark repeated his earlier question, now standing. His old Iron Man arm lay abandoned on his desk, and his hands were completely still, as if he hadn’t been fiddling with them seconds earlier. Peter’s mentor glanced at his friends (?), who were looking at Peter with shocked faces. The boy himself looked hell-shocked, and the blush hadn’t left his face.

“I, uh, just wanted to talk about a cool thing that happened to me…” Peter trailed off, looking down at his mask in his hand. The white eyes stared up at his, and he grimaced, looking away. He was hoping that his identity would never be outed, but his Parker luck was horrible.

“You’re a kid??” That helpful question came from Captain America himself. Peter flushed, averting his eyes from the super soldier. Even if he  _ had  _ sent the rogues that letter, he hadn’t expected to actually see them. If he was being honest with himself, he assumed they would just trash his letter and continue hurting Mr. Stark. It seemed he was a bit wrong. 

“I’m 17,” he murmured half heartedly. 

“That’s still a kid,”  _ The  _ Black Widow responded. She didn’t seem angry, though, and Peter was thankful for that small detail. Still, Peter was about to argue that 17 years was barely a kid, more like a young adult, but Captain America interrupted. 

“What the hell, Stark?” The man Peter had once looked up to seethed. A part of him knew that Mr. Stark would be targeted by everybody that had taken part in the Civil War due to his recruitment of Peter at such a “young” age. Not that he considered himself young at the time of the battle in Berlin. 

Mr. Stark seemed about to defend himself, mouth open to retort in sharp, uncontained words, but Peter beat him to it. “No! You don’t get to talk to him like that,” he spoke, his normally joyful voice stone cold. The grip on his mask was made tighter as he voiced his thoughts, stepping in front of Mr. Stark like he needed protection. He didn’t miss the bewildered expression on his mentor’s face, as if he hadn’t expected Peter to defend him. It made sense, given the fact that the very people Tony had trusted had betrayed him, some for a man they had never even met (no shade to Mr. Barnes, he seemed pretty cool).

“Peter,” Mr. Stark warned, but he could hear the underlying adoration in his voice. The man he looked up to like a father was proud of him, whether he’d admit it or not.

“I can’t let them blame you for me joining in on the battle.”

“I was the one who recruited you. I dragged you into a mess you should never have been apart of, something you didn’t understand.”

“I do understand! After what he did to you in Sib-“ Peter cut off his words, eyes widening. He hadn’t meant to make Mr. Stark aware of his knowledge of Siberia. What Steve had done though… it was horrible. Tony’s face changed to something he could only describe as horror. Clearly, he hadn’t wanted his to know about the fight with Steve. The reason why the two didn’t talk,  _ couldn’t  _ talk.

“Friday?” Mr. Stark asked, silent question on his lips.  _ You just  _ had  _ to mention SIberia. Good going Peter, he’s going to be so mad! _

“Mr Parker had his friend Mr. Leeds hack into my systems. It was out of my control, though I must admit that it was impressive.”  _ Traitor. _

”Why didn’t you tell me this?”

“I didn’t see a reason to.”  _ Slightly less traitorous. I guess Friday will go against Mr. Stark’s orders if it’s for the best. Good to know.  _

Mr. Stark exhaled sharply, massaging his temples. He collapsed back into the chair near him. Peter glanced down at his mask guiltily, before looking back up at the Avengers, who were studying the situation carefully.

“Despite what any of you may think, Mister Stark is a good person. He’s done so much for all of you, he’s been the person you all needed. If Mr. Captain America didn’t have Mr. Stark’s technology, it’s doubtful that he would have found the Winter Soldier after S.H.I.E.L.D. fell. If Miss. Black Widow didn’t meet Mr. Stark, she probably wouldn’t have made such a strong friendship with him. If Mr. Banner hadn’t met Mr. Stark, they wouldn’t have made so many advancements in technology. If Mr. Hawkeye hadn’t met Mr. Stark, then this wouldn’t have been crazy improvements in auditory technology. And, if Mr. Thor hadn’t met Mr. Stark, his brother Loki probably would have taken over the planet, and would have been impossible to save.

“I know all of those reasons are hypothetical, but they hold some truth. And, while I would have been Spider-Man with or without his help, if I hadn’t met Mr. Stark, I wouldn’t even be half the person I am today. He taught me that there's more to me than the suit. I  _ am  _ Spider-Man, and I don’t need a costume to prove it.

“He’s better than any of you would ever know. I just want him to be happy. But, I knew he would only be happy if you guys came back. So, I wrote the letter, and hoped for the best.”

Silence filled the normally sound-filled room. A seventeen year old boy had just rendered not one, but all six Avengers speechless. At least, until his words really registered with them, in which his mentor was the one to break the silence.

“You wrote  _ what  _ now?!?”


End file.
